


Great Grades

by theguybelowmesucks



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, College AU, M/M, NSFW, Public Blow Jobs, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-10
Updated: 2014-03-10
Packaged: 2018-01-15 07:35:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1296724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theguybelowmesucks/pseuds/theguybelowmesucks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin knows that he's on the verge of failing his class and, upon receiving a test that he is about to take, he starts to panic--he knows he'll fail. Michael Jones, the professor, notices this and proposes a suggestion for Gavin once the entire class leaves. Gavin takes the opportunity since he's desperate to pass--anything will have to do, at this point.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Great Grades

Gavin couldn't take this test. He just couldn't. He looked over his notes several times, and no matter how many times he flipped through them, he just couldn't grasp what he was reading. Even when he was sitting in class, jotting down the nonsense, he didn't know what he was writing. He didn't know what Mr. Jones was trying to teach.

So, just sitting in his seat, he was ready to cave in. He tapped his feet anxiously on the floor, his fingers wouldn't stop playing with his pencil. He kept twirling it around and around in his hand—he kept licking his lips, biting them, doing literally anything to somehow bring peace to his mind. He already knew that he was going to fail, but the way that Mr. Jones kept glancing over at him worried Gavin even more. It was pretty obvious that Gavin was extremely nervous, but he couldn't help it. He couldn't afford to miss another test, considering he was already close to failing the class anyway.

But it seemed as if Mr. Jones had no care in the world.

Mr. Jones, a young professor teaching his first class, had just come out of college—so, surely, he had to have an idea of what it was like to feel nervous in a class that he wasn't strong in.

Apparently, Mr. Jones had no sympathy. All of his tests were hard, seemingly impossible, and painful. Gavin was warned of this when he left high school. “College professors who are teaching Freshman are ruthless—they will whittle out those who are not fit for the responsibilities of being in college, and they will show no mercy. It's eat or be eaten. Only the strongest survive.” Even though Gavin knew this, he didn't expect it to be _this_ bad, especially coming from someone who is just fresh out of college, himself.

“Gavin Free.” Mr. Jones called out.

Gavin looked up, fear in his eyes. He saw Mr. Jones smirk. “Meet me after class.” He walked up to Gavin and handed him the test, immediately going to give a test to the next person. Gavin pursed his lips and closed his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose. He knew it wouldn't be good, and judging by the smirk that Mr. Jones gave before talking, it didn't help Gavin feel any more confident. He had completely lost faith in himself.

Once everyone had received a test, he saw several people get up from their seats and walk right out—dropping the class right then and there with no words to say. He heard snickering coming from Mr. Jones—Gavin kept his eyes down at his paper. He could drop right now, if he wanted to. But the class was already half way done through the semester, so it would just be a waste of money. Besides, he might be able to pull it through and make a decent grade by the end of the year.

Key word:  _might_ . Gavin wasn't so confident. 

He felt himself sweat intensely, and the tapping of his feet grew more frantic. He nearly bit through his bottom lip as he read over the words on the paper, none of it making the slightest bit of sense. Luckily, it was multiple choice—but still, regardless, it didn't help Gavin at all. It's not like he had an idea of what answers to eliminate, let alone even comprehend the questions.

Gavin took a deep breath and just circling answers, choosing the one that seemed to make the most sense. He knew he was going to fail. He lost all faith, whatsoever, and at least he admitted it.

By the time that Gavin had finished circling the answer of the last question, half of the class had dropped and was gone. Gavin took a deep breath and leaned into his seat for a brief second before getting up to turn the test in.

“Looks like this is the last one.” Mr. Jones stated as Gavin handed in his test. He held it tightly in his hand as he pointed towards the door. “You all can leave, now. Your tests will be graded tonight and you will get the results back tomorrow. Have a great day.” The chatter of the students rose in volume as they all got up from their seats. Various conversations could be heard.

“That test was bullshit!”

“What did you get for number five? I put C but I think it might have been A...”

“Did you see that, though? Half of the class is fucking  _gone_ .”

Gavin clapped his hands together and looked over to Mr. Jones. Gavin didn't notice that his professor had already started grading the test. “You don't have to do that right now--”

Mr. Jones held a finger up to signal 'quiet' to Gavin, so he shut his mouth and sighed, disappointed that he would have to see his terrible grade right there on the spot. He didn't want Mr. Jones to judge him right in front of him, either.

A few minutes later, Mr. Jones gave a deep sigh. He pinched the bridge of his nose and set the paper down on the table, biting his bottom lip. Gavin tugged on his shirt, fearing the worst—he could tell that Mr. Jones was deeply frustrated. He wanted to say 'sorry', but he knew that it wouldn't help with anything, so he decided to keep quiet.

“Goddamn.” Mr. Jones muttered, looking up now as he fixed his glasses. “No wonder you looked so nervous.”

Gavin nodded, not willing to speak. He was embarrassed enough as it is.

A few seconds later, he slammed the test on the desk. Gavin jumped, recoiling at the sudden hostility. Gavin watched as Mr. Jones sighed again, shaking his head. “Abysmal.” He muttered. “Disappointing. I knew you were going to fail right before I passed it out.” He pauses and looks straight at Gavin. “Which is why I called you here, now.”

Gavin looked around frantically—he hoped it wasn't for what he thought it was for. “If it's about dropping--” Gavin started, but he was immediately cut off.

“No.” Mr. Jones smirks. He leans back into his chair and nods. “It's not about dropping, I can reassure you.” He crosses his arms and taps his fingers. Gavin's brows furrow and Mr. Jones notices that he has to explain—he gave another short nod and he kicks his feet up on his desk, getting himself settled and relaxed. “I see you looking at me from your desk, the way you size me up. The way that you make those nonchalant, flirty looks.” He snorts. “Stupid. You think I wouldn't notice?”

“Uh...yes, sir.” Gavin mumbles, making eye contact with the ground instead of his teacher. He definitely wasn't expecting this kind of talk, but he was relieved that it wasn't about forcing him to drop the class.

Mr. Jones chuckles and sits up, putting his feet back on the ground—he can't seem to sit still. “Enough with the formalities. Listen, Gav. If you wanna pass this test, you have your chance.” Michael stands up from his chair and holds his arms out. “Here. You do some _things_ for me, that grade will go from an 'F' to an 'A'. It'll be like you never failed in the first place.”

Gavin's eyes widen—of course, he wanted to take this opportunity! Anything to get that grade up, he would do. He didn't have to be asked twice. Besides, how often is it that he would get a chance to “pass” his test with “flying colors”? Not often, at all! It excited Gavin, but of course, he had to inquiry what these 'things' were. He felt like he knew what they were already without asking, but he wanted to double check. “What kind of _things_ do I have to do?” Gavin asks, scooting closer to the desk. He narrows his eyes and grins, already giving off the hint that he knows what Michael was going to say.

Michael shrugs. “Oh, I dunno. A little bit of blowing, maybe some fucking.” Michael winks. “We'll start off easy. If you turn out to be...satisfying, we can keep this up. You'll earn it.” Michael smiles. “Hey, work is work. If you're trying, then you're definitely earning the grade.”

Gavin chuckles and leans over the desk, giving a slight nod. “Bloody hell, this will be the easiest 'A' I'll ever get.”

“You're damn right.” Michael stood up from his chair and pressed a small kiss onto Gavin's lips. A few seconds later, he pulled away and grew serious. “You can't tell anybody, got it? What we're doing needs to stay a secret between us, and that means we can't say or do anything while anybody else is around.” Michael looked down at Gavin's hands. “...I'm sure you know how it goes. If someone finds out, it's practically a scandal. You got that?”

“...Yeah.” Gavin nods quickly and bites his lip. “The secret is safe with me.”

“It damn well better be, Free.”

The next day, Gavin stayed after class. The two decided not to do anything until the day after so Michael could get some time to sort things out and make sure no one would come bursting into his office—of course, there was no way to predict that since it could happen randomly. It definitely was a risky situation, but Gavin was willing to take that risk—and, apparently, Michael was up for it too.

So, once everybody was out of the classroom and everything was quiet, Gavin hopped out of his seat and quickly made his way towards Michael.

“What do you want today?” Gavin asked, setting his bookbag on the floor, next to the desk.

“We'll start off with a BJ, if that's all right with you.” Michael replied, noticing the slightly confused look on Gavin's face. “You okay?” He asked.

“Yeah, I'm fine.” Gavin nodded. He hoped that Michael wouldn't actually decide to go with the blowjob first, considering Gavin had no idea how to go about one.

“You sure?” Michael asked as he unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans.

Gavin got down on his knees by Michael's legs and shrugged. “I've never blown someone before.”

Michael shrugged. “I can guide you through it.” Michael pulled out his dick from his boxers. Gavin took a deep breath and nodded, biting his lip as he stared at the “menace” in front of him. “It's honestly not that difficult but, if you need to, you can stop and we can do something else.”

Michael grabbed the back of Gavin's head. “Bring your head forward.” He commanded, and Gavin did what he was told. When his mouth was practically touching the tip of Michael's dick, Michael said, “Open your mouth and slowly push your mouth onto it—don't bite it, though. That shit fuckin' hurts.” Michael pursed his lips and he watched as Gavin opened his mouth wide, and brought his head forward more—when Gavin closed his mouth, Michael sighed and gave a slight shudder.

Gavin jumped when he felt Michael shudder and he quickly looked up, his mouth still in the same spot. Michael closed his eyes and bit his lip. “Just keep moving your head back and forth. Suck hard at some parts, suck light, whatever you wanna do.” Michael paused. “Still, don't bite. Or I will fail you.”

Gavin inhaled through his nose and pulled his head back. He gripped at Michael's knee and closed his eyes, pushing his head forward. He didn't go in too far, though, and soon enough Michael became irritated. “You can go deeper.”

“'dun wanna.” Gavin replied, his mouth full.

“Why?” Michael opened his eyes and looked down.

“'dun wanna get sick.” Gavin replied quickly, looking back down, avoiding eye contact with Michael. Michael nodded slowly and patted Gavin's head.

“...All right. Keep going.” Michael sighed, leaning back into his chair again. He kept his hand on Gavin's head and continued to guide him, but he made sure not to force Gavin's head down any further because he definitely didn't need vomit on him, his dick, or in his room at this moment. He knew it would take Gavin a longer time now, but Michael was willing to let Gavin do what he needed to do. Besides, Michael was the one who came up with the idea, it was only fair to let Gavin take his own pace.

A few minutes later, Michael shuddered again at a particularly hard suck, and he pulled on Gavin's hair. Gavin made a muffled scream and looked up at Michael, his eyebrows furrowed. Michael chuckled and muttered an apology, and continued to enjoy the pleasure that Gavin was able to do—his technique seemed to improve as he continued to suck and find new ways to make Michael writhe in his chair.

Eventually, Michael's toes started to curl. His mouth was wide open as he stared up at the ceiling, unable to comprehend anything right now. Gavin noticed this and bobbed his head faster, moving his hand on instinct to rub at the part of Michael's dick that wasn't in his mouth.

And, not too long after, Michael let out a flood of curses as his entire body convulsed, not able to warn Gavin that he was ready to come—Gavin shut his eyes and prepared himself for the salty, foreign substance. He felt Michael's dick contract in his mouth and the warm fluid spurted in, making Gavin cringe and quickly pull away so he could spit it out onto a tissue and put it into the garbage can.

Once he rid the semen from his mouth, he looked over and saw that Michael's eyes were half-lidded. “Are you okay?” He asked, a bit concerned.

“...Yeah.” Michael replied with a sigh. “That was unexpectedly amazing.”

Gavin crossed his arms and stood up on his legs now. “You didn't have faith in me before?”

“Well, to be fair, you _did_ say that you never blew a man before. I had every right to have my doubts.” Michael narrowed his eyes and chuckled a few seconds later. “Nah, you did great for your first time.” Michael clapped his hands and then put his dick back inside his boxers, buttoning and zipping up his pants. “Proud of you.”

Gavin smiled and put his hands on his hips. “Thanks.” He paused. “...So, same time tomorrow?”

“Yep. Except, we may try something different.”

“Great.” Gavin replied, but as he started to walk away, Michael called him again. Gavin quickly turned around, confused as to what else Michael had to say.

“Hey, good job on that test.” Michael winked. “You were one of the few people to get an 'A'.”

Gavin chuckled, and he waved his hand. “Thanks, Mr. Jones.” He called back, and he left the room.

Even though what he was doing was wrong, he knew he really needed to pass that class.

It seemed like this way was the easiest and most efficient way for Gavin to do so.

 


End file.
